


A clanking in the night

by violetbear



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Something is keeping Reyes awake on his visit on the Tempest. Scott investigates and Reyes realizes he is still a jealous man.
Relationships: Male Ryder | Scott/Reyes Vidal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A clanking in the night

Reyes lay awake staring at the ceiling. He'd rather have been sleeping. It was the middle of the night. He was tired. Why couldn't he fall asleep? A clanking sound came from the vents in the center of the ceiling. Oh, right. That was why. 

Whenever he was almost asleep that noise happened. That noise that were he to wake his lover sleeping beside him would just turn out to be a normal sound for a ship this size. And he didn't need to hear that. He didn't want to wake his lover either. 

Turning his head, he saw that even with all the extra space this bed gave them, Scott was not only still pressed right up against him but also taking up three quarters of the bed himself. He didn't how but decided to chalk it up to another of the things that made Scott Scott. Another clanking sound had him looking back at the ceiling. If only it would shut up long enough for him to get to sleep. 

"Reyes", Scott sleepily murmured.  
"Hush, my love." He leaned over and kissed the side of his forehead. The only surface he could because not only did Scott take over the rest of the bed. He'd also stolen all the blankets and cocooned himself in them. "Go back to sleep. Nothing to worry about."  
"Hmm." No further sounds came from him. Good. He needed the sleep more than he did. 

Another clanking sound. Shut up already.   
"Did you hear that?" Scott sat up, pulling some of the blankets off himself. Reyes took advantage and covered himself, tucking the ends under him. He was still awake but now at least he'd be warm.  
"Hear what?" He hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary. Another clanking sound. Well, except for that.  
"That. What is that?" Okay. Now he was worried.   
"Thought it was another of those normal spaceship noises you told me about."  
"No. It. How long has it been happening?"  
"Ten minutes after you fell asleep. So on and off for about two hours now."  
"You've been. Of course you have. Do I even need to ask why you didn't wake me up?"  
"You needed the sleep."  
"So do you, you silly man." Scott kissed his cheek. "So do you. Next time wake me up. Got it?"  
"Maybe." 

He wouldn't, of course. He knew that and Scott knew that. Even SAM. Hmm.  
"Before being mad at me for not waking you."  
"Not mad."  
"What about SAM?" Scott looked at him before looking to his desk as another clanking sound happened.  
"Hmm." 

Scott somehow got out of the mess he'd turned the blankets into and scooted to the bottom of the bed.  
"Where are you going", he asked as Scott grabbed his pants off the floor and turned them right side in. "And why do you need pants?"  
"The pants are just in case it's Gil or Peebee in the vents." He pulled his pants on before walking over to the middle of the room.  
"Why would Peebee be in the vents?" Gil he could understand but Peebee? 

"Back when she first joined the ship, she fell from the ceiling when I was working in here. Trying to figure out how the ship worked or learning the whole ship so she'd feel safe, I don't know. Didn't ask." He studied the ceiling. "Which one?" Another clanking sound. "There."  
He used his biotics to lift him in front of a vent. Reyes would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit turned on.  
"What's your plan? Go in after it?" Scott pulled the vent cover off, dropping it to the ground before crawling into the vent. "Why am I surprised? I'm not. I'm really not." He crawled out of bed and walked over to the middle of the room, right under the vent Scott had disappeared in. "Scott? You still alive?" 

"Nope. Space squid killed me. Oh. What are you?" Another clanking sound. "Give me that. That's not yours." Another clanking sound. "No. Bad. Give it. Gil is going to murder you. You know you're not supposed to touch his stuff. Now give it. Thank you. Now go back to the meeting room. Your bed's there. No. No. It's one night. Deal with it. He doesn't visit that often. I know. I miss you too. But you need sleep and I need sleep. So go to bed. Please. Okay. I'll see you in the morning. Yup. Same. Good night." 

Reyes stared up at the vent in confusion. Who was he talking too? And why couldn't he hear the other person? And who else was sleeping with his love when he wasn't here? Scott dropped from the vent, a wrench clasped in his hand.  
"Fixed it." Scott used his biotics to put the vent cover back in place. "Remind me to sneak this back to Gil's work area tomorrow."  
"What else have you been sneaking", slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it.  
"What?" Scott placed the wrench on the floor before wrapping his arms around him. "Babe, I don't."  
"Someone sleeps beside you when I'm not here?" 

Scott started at him a moment, obviously confused before his eyes lit up and he started to laugh. That was not the reaction he was expecting.  
"You thought. That I. Oh. Give me. A second. Can't breathe." Scott placed his head on his shoulder, still giggling slightly. "Oh, Reyes. I love you."  
"And yet still waiting for an answer." Obviously he had heard wrong. Or jumped to the wrong conclusion. Scott wouldn't laugh before telling him he cheated on him. Would he? 

"Okay. Okay." Scott lifted his head and tried to look serious. The effect was ruined by his adorable snorts of laughter he tried but failed to stop. He breathed out. "Okay. Guess I should have made him come out and apologize to you." Him? Gil? No. He would have taken the wrench with him. Jaal? No. Too big to fit in the vents probably. Same with Drack. So that left.  
"Kallo? Or Liam?" Scott burst into laughter again. "This isn't as amusing for me, dear." 

"I know. I know. Just the thought of you thinking I would sleep with either of them."  
"Kallo isn't that bad looking. Neither is Liam." Scott's laughter died. "What?"  
"Stay away from my pilot. You can't have him", Scott insisted, poking a finger into his chest. "He's mine. The best pilot in the Initiative is mine. All mine. Also the second best but that's you."  
"I'm a little bit insulted you think Kallo's better than me."  
"Only in terms of flying the Tempest."  
"Still. Fine. You have anything against Liam?"  
"No. Liam is a no go because he doesn't like men that way. But mostly because he's not my type." Scott kissed his nose. "You're my type though.  
"Yet you sleep with another when I'm not here." 

"Yes." He never thought he'd admit it. "And his name is Gizmo."  
"Gizmo?" He knew that name, didn't he? "The pyjack?"  
"Hmm mmm. He likes your pillow." Scott grabbed his hand. "Did you seriously think I'd cheat on you?"  
"No." Well. "Maybe. You could."  
"Nope. Don't. I couldn't. You're the one I want. Okay?" Scott kissed his cheek. "No one else. So you don't need to be jealous about anyone. Especially not my pyjack." 

"I wasn't jealous." Okay. Maybe a little bit. His love was quite the catch. He'd heard the whispers and saw the looks Scott got everywhere he went. But Scott had picked him. Maybe one day he'd feel worthy of him.  
"Sure. Now that that's out of the way. Want to go back to bed?" He let Scott lead them back to the bed and crawled in on his side after Scott did.  
"This is my side, dearest. And Gizmo's too, apparently." Scott sighed, resting his head on his chest. 

"Thought you weren't jealous?"   
"I'm not. But please tell me you clean my pillow before I get here. You do know pyjacks pee everywhere."  
"Not this one. Trained him. He has a litter box in Liam's room."  
"Liam's room?"  
"Pyjack pee doesn't smell to humans. I would have it in here but everyone needs to be comfortable in this room. And I think Gizmo thinks he's annoying Liam by having it in there. Which amuses him. And he's less likely to make mischief when he's amused." 

"Speaking of mischief. It was Gizmo making that sound?"  
"Yeah. He somehow stole a wrench from Gil and was banging it up there. No idea why."  
"I think he was the one who was jealous."  
"What?"  
"I'm the one in bed with the most gorgeous man in the cluster."  
"Stop." He couldn't see Scott's face but he knew he was blushing. "Go to sleep before he thinks of something else."  
"Is that a possibility?"  
"No. He usually listens to me. Sleep. I'm sure you've got a busy day tomorrow like I do."  
"I do." He kissed the top of his head. "I really do. Sleep well, my queen." Scott didn't answer him. He was already asleep. Reyes closed his eyes and joined him.


End file.
